<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Song by SingManyFaces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715945">The Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces'>SingManyFaces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Getting To Know You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Jedi June, Light Angst, The Force Loves Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan stops at Illum for a new kyber crystal on the way back to Coruscant after the events of The Phantom Menace, and gets a surprise from his new padawan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Getting To Know You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SW Especially Satisfying Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Jedi June prompt <b>The Force</b>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not sobbing, no, but silent tears were trailing unmistakably down his cheeks as he sat in the light beyond Ilum’s crystal cave.  The sight of it struck Obi-Wan’s heart—the boy so small in the majesty of the great carved hall, bundled as he was in his borrowed coat.  Had he gotten worried, or scared at being left alone? Obi-Wan didn’t think he’d been gone that long; he’d certainly found this new crystal more quickly than he had during his more formal Gathering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait, no.  That wasn’t it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan didn’t need to try very hard to find Anakin in the Force; with little to no shielding, the boy blazed like a sun and his emotions were easy to read.  But he didn’t feel frightened or sad, instead he felt...happy.  A simple sort of happiness that made Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief.  “Anakin,” he greeted as he stepped through the re-freezing entrance to the cave, trying to think of the right question to ask, “Has something happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy’s eyes shone with more tears as he opened them, quiet wonder in his smile.  “It’s just so pretty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He returned the expression, taking the moment to look around the great hall and let it lift a bit of the lingering sadness from his own heart; Obi-Wan remembered how awe-inspiring it had been the first time he had come to Ilum.  “Yes,” he murmured, “It’s one of the most sacred places for the Jedi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin blinked up at Obi-Wan, then looked about the hall as if he was seeing it for the first time.  “Oh,” a soft note of confusion colored his voice, “that too.” It left as quickly as it came, replaced by quiet joy as his eyes slipped closed again.  “But I meant the singing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a moment for the words to really sink in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You...” Obi-Wan crouched down next to his new charge, feeling a little unsteady, “You can hear singing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy nodded without opening his eyes.  “It was quiet, at first, but it got louder once you opened the door.” He tilted his head toward it as if trying to listen for something specific.  “So many little voices...” Opening his eyes then—maybe catching a wisp of feeling from his new master—Anakin seemed to realize he might be describing something unusual.  “You hear them too, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to offer a reassuring smile, Obi-Wan opened his hand.  “It’s just this one, for me.” The crystal glistened in the light still filling the hall and he held it out so that Anakin could better see it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin wiped at his face with the heels of his hands, sniffling a little even as he smiled at the source of one of the voices.  “It sounds happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something shifted in his chest at the pronouncement.  “I’m very glad to hear that, my young friend.” Giving one more look to his new crystal, he then tucked it safely into his belt before rising to his feet again.  “Come now, it’s time we start home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following suit, movements made awkward by the over-large coat he wore, Anakin took Obi-Wan’s hand; the knight had insisted on it as a precaution against the high winds on the way in.  “Will we ever come back here, Obi-Wan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” He looked down at his new padawan, the boy beaming with pleasure into the Force, and couldn’t help giving him another small smile.  “In just a few years, I’m sure.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>